


One Last Light

by Estine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Main Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estine/pseuds/Estine
Summary: "Stand by me, Noct.""Always."





	One Last Light

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运ww

“诺克特，在想什么？”

诺克提斯的思绪被打断，他抬头看向坐在一旁梳理着陆行鸟羽毛的普隆普特，营火的光在对方脸上留下深浅不一的阴影，看起来随时都能被那片黑暗吞噬，他张了张口，却不知道该说什么。

“伊格尼斯的料理都冷掉了。”普隆普特并没有看向他这边，反而轻轻拍了拍陆行鸟的鸟喙，后者欢快地低鸣着把毛茸茸的脑袋往对方的颈窝里蹭，金发青年的唇角勾起一个相当温柔的弧度。

“抱歉。”诺克提斯拿起叉子吃了两口已经有些凉的蘑菇拼盘，伊格尼斯的料理中独特的风味从舌尖一直传到心底，明明这几天都在外面露营，但却好像已经很久没有吃到伊格尼斯做的美食一样，诺克提斯的眼眶有些酸涩，他将这归咎于营火明晃晃的光。

他索性将盘子搁在了一边，困惑地环顾四周：这里是卡宴岬附近的史佩基利地标，海风潮湿而温暖，嶙峋而凸出的礁石延伸到近海的地方，目力可及的范围内没有小岛，平滑如锦缎的海面像是镜子一样。

平静而惬意。

 

“诺克特？”见他不吭声，普隆普特不由得担心地走过来坐在他身旁：“怎么了？” 

“……真怀念。”诺克提斯叹息着凝视一望无际的黑夜。普隆普特顺着他的目光看去，除了一轮孤单的月亮缀在天空一角，流淌出温柔的光以外，实在没有什么特别的地方了。

“今天是满月。”他没头没脑的感叹反倒让诺克提斯有些疑惑。

“月光真美啊，连星星都看不见了。”普隆普特微眯着凝视着月亮，银色的光揉碎在他的眼眸里漾出浅浅的涟漪。

“也是，简直像很久没有见过月亮一样。”然后又是一轮新的沉默。

他并不是经常像今天这样安静，但是诺克提斯很清楚，看起来大大咧咧的普隆普特有多么敏感细腻而脆弱的心思，少见的沉默倒不如说这是他在向诺克提斯所展现的最原本真实的自己，而路西斯王子也表现出了相当宽容的气度，任由空气悄悄地沉淀下来。

 

他大概是在不知不觉间睡着了，等睁开眼时，发现普隆普特正好在一瞬不瞬地盯着他看。即使是最熟悉的友人，这也实在有够惊悚，诺克提斯的心跳一下加速，差点没从折叠椅上摔下去，他长长地出了口气，皱着眉数落对方：“你在干什么啊普隆普特……不去休息么？”

“我想再看看诺克特。”出乎意料的是那双深蓝的瞳孔里开始渐渐浸染了悲伤和痛苦，强烈的情绪让诺克提斯也怔住了。

“在说什么啊……”海平面的那一端的黑色开始逐渐消散，从深灰缓缓过度到米白，朝着这边扩散开来，那一边的海面上跳跃着零碎的金色斑点，月亮开始变得暗淡起来。

快要日出了。

 

“其实我啊，偶尔也是个非常自私的人。”普隆普特带着一点哭腔的音调让诺克提斯诧异地睁大了眼，但是脑海里好像有什么重要的事情呼之欲出。

“明明这是大家一直以来的使命……明明，都撑过了十年……”普隆普特抓住了诺克提斯的手臂——不，应该是掐住，诺克提斯可以感受得到尖锐的疼痛，但是此刻这已经不再重要。

他想起来了。

 

路西斯的王用性命为代价，换来了世界的黎明。

 

“我现在却不想看见这样的景色，诺克特，为什么是你？为什么是我们……”除了在要塞里那一次，诺克提斯几乎从未看见过普隆普特为了什么事而哭泣，从高中时代开始起就是好友的他，似乎不论什么事都无法让他感到悲伤和痛苦。

哭得真惨啊。

诺克提斯这样想着，一边又觉得在这种时候调侃挚友的自己是否有些坏过头了，他尝试着抬手去触碰对方的脸颊，手指却碎裂成了无数的光点，像是他们过去在旅途中见过的那些罕见稀有的萤火虫。

啊，他还记得那张照片，普隆普特出了点差错，结果萤火虫的光都被闪光灯给盖住了。

真遗憾。

 

手臂上的疼痛已经感觉不到了，诺克提斯想，那大概是他体内水晶残留的力量也开始离开他的身体，这一切不过是虚无缥缈的幻境，但普隆普特的意识却是唯一的真实。

“我没有后悔过。”诺克提斯转而将额头轻轻靠在对方的额头上，这不过是一点虚无的安慰。

“和你……和你们一起旅行，是我人生中最开心的事。”

“别说这种话！”普隆普特徒劳地尝试将那些飘散的美丽光点聚拢，但是它们都穿过了掌心融进了越来越亮的天光中，即将失去诺克提斯的恐惧和无力感化作了汹涌的泪水不断地滑落，这实在是非常难为情的事情，但他已经找不到办法让诺克特留下来了。

他从喉咙里挤出嘶哑的呻吟，明白这一切都无法挽回，永夜结束，永夜结束，普隆普特记得诺克提斯名字里的所有含义，Noctis Lucis Caelum，三个单词所代表的一切寓意在此刻画上了终止符。

 

"Stand by me, Noct."

"Always."

然后灰蓝的眼瞳碎裂成最后几点零星的光斑。

 

晨光熹微。

 

 

END.


End file.
